Chocolate Froggies
by Psycho-Chan
Summary: A love story between Draco and Harry, please note that nothing really happens between them.


**Chocolate Froggies**

**Disclaimer: Harry and Draco copyrighted to their rightful owner**

**Draco's POB**

It was the same old day at the school, waking up and heading down for breakfast, nothing new was happening, except for the fact of the matter that he had figured out his feelings for someone. It wasn't hatred nor was it jealousy, no it was love, and** HE** was in love with someone, giving a sigh while he headed for his table, with the idiotic friends of his. Sitting down between the two bone heads, while they talked about nonsense, not really listening to what they had said, all the while the thoughts turned towards the one he felt for. Secretly watching him when he thought no one was looking but he was wrong, someone was watching him but he didn't know it, not yet at least. Time seemed to move quickly, too quickly for his liking while he kept on sneaking peeks at the person.

**Draco's POB Ends**

**Ron's POB**

Noticing how Harry kept on getting glances made by Draco, he was wondering what he was up to, planning on asking him when his 'friends' aren't around. Yes, he would get him in a corner and figure things out; he didn't like not knowing what was going through the mind of Draco.

**Ron's POB Ends**

Weeks seem to past slowly or at least it had felt like that towards Draco, Harry went on with his life at school, thought he kept on feeling someone watching him when he wasn't looking. Ron had tried to corner Draco but it seemed that he wasn't left alone from these friends, giving a sneer while Ron was following Harry. It seemed that Harry was acting a little bit odd at this point in time, seeming jumpy, without much warning, Ron was ambushed by Draco's friends, pinned down into the wall, it was nothing more then midnight, no one would have been awake but them. . . Or at least that is what they've hoped for . . . Harry didn't noticed it, he was to meet someone at the top of the school, Ron tagged along like usual, as he seemed to want to know everything Harry did, finding it rather annoying at times thought he would never say it.

Draco was waiting on the top of the castle, hiding within the shadows of the night; his goons should have taken cared of Ron or anyone else that wished to follow Harry. This was his night, yes this was his night to Harry, to show him what love feels like, more or less what it would feel like from Draco, he could keep him happier then anyone else.

**Harry's POB**

Harry kept on walking before noticing that Ron wasn't following him, turning around to see no one else, and figuring that he ended up going back to bed. Just shrugging it off, he kept on going upwards to the top of the castle, once he got to the top; he glanced around for this person that wanted to meet him. Without much warning, a hand clapped over my mouth and a wet cloth was placed there, before I knew it, I passed out.

Only to wake up some number of hours or days or something, slowly opening my eyes, I glanced around, I was in a bed, and everything seemed to be covered in black and maroon. Lovely colors put together, shaking my head I tried to clear such thoughts, glancing around for the person that drugged me. I noticed the feeling of cool air touching my bare skin//**I'M NAKED**/ those thoughts screamed in my head, my wrist were bond to the head board. While my legs were spread wide apart and bond to the foot board. A soft chuckle came from a familiar voice; I knew that from somewhere, but where . . .

Draco came forward, coming out of the shadows in a rather sexy bondage outfit, I couldn't help but drool over his body, and I had secret fantasies about such things with him. Between my legs, my cock had started to come alive, Draco eyes seem to trail over my body, taking in everything I've had to offer//oh dear god/ I let out a moan at those eyes. My body shivering underneath his stare, the long stare that promised such evil deeds, yet I welcomed them, begged them to come forward, to rip me apart and make me his.

My breathing had started to come out in pants, not being able to help myself; I noticed a bulge within the middle of his pants, where the crotch was. Finally after what seemed like forever, he spoke, "Hello, _Potter_" while he had spoke, he reached a hand forward, running it over my leg, moving up to my thigh. But stopping before touching anything personal, releasing a soft little whimper towards him, how I longed for that touch, without knowing it, words came forward. "_Draco, please!_" It sounded like that of a whine, he had to be ever so evil towards me, "Please what?" Those words spoke out, teasing me against my hard on, his face so near my crotch before moving up to my face. Without much warning, his lips were upon mine, kissing me in full force, tongues slipping against each other, roaming in one another's mouth. Moans came forward, I couldn't help myself, I needed more, yes I needed more, my body started to catch on fire. From the feeling of Draco against me, how I wished I could run a hand along his back, to feel what flesh I could beneath my finger tips.

Draco broke the kiss, looking me dead in the eyes, "Do you serious want this . . . _Harry Potter_?" I let out a moan, I wanted him badly, "_Please!_ Stop teasing me and give me what I want, **I want YOU!"**

**Harry's POB Ends**

**The End**


End file.
